UnderdogLetter
I like the job. I'm writing this mail to let you know more about me, so I can get a closure on this occasion. =Why I like this job?= * I think we share the same belief: make it, break it, (improve) make it again, cause I heard from my agent and some of my friend, you are willing to interview someone even with technical mismatch, that's the supervisor I like, not like some other from other company only cares about the similar local experience. * From your profile at linkedin, I think I can learn from you. * T-Shirt culture, normal is such an ugly word. * I see a successful story in the company -- Mr. Wang, we are of the same age with almost the same oversea working experience, we may have more synergy to work program problem out. * It's QA, it's web, both I'm confident with, I've been working as QA since 2003 and dealing/developing with web periodically for same amount of time. =What kind of person am I?= * I'm a destructive person, opposite to constructive, I like break things down; Testing is a process of executing a program with the intent of finding errors. * I'm bad at selling myself, I can do more than what I say I am, even Mot had a doubt on me during the interview until I developed numbers of applications for the team; I worked my way from a manual tester to automation programmer, to key person of the team at Mot and later at D3ll. * I bring job home, OT and enjoy the job fulfillment: I do a lot of thinking, always trying to figure out a way to improve what I've done, nothing is more exciting than knowing my work is one step closer to its perfection. =What went wrong at the interview?= * My lack experience of selenium; ** I wrote some test suites with selenium solely for job hunting purpose as those project were not required to be tested with selenium, but I wanted to practice it, as I failed on the technical test of Atlassian not long time ago. * My poor presentation and persuasion techniques and skills; ** again, I never talked my way through nothing, only worked my way out. =What do I want to do?= * Prove I can work as good as your team members by mastering csharp + selenium, in short time. * Improve the framework to support plain-text to test-code, this is a key winning feature in my first version of my automation framework at Mot, which beat another framework at that time; or any another features required in the future. * Improve APIs of the automation framework, programmer with development background could give more feedback on the API design. * Work out a solution/framework for the team on Android and produce massive number of high quality test cases using Android Java and Android Mobile Browser. * Be a good reliable knowledge champion to your only automation framework developer, for discussion, inspection and pair programming. * Learn from you guys and keep making innovations. =What's the risk of hiring me?= # Never succeed in web industry? #* That's just add one more reason I want to do it, I hope you can read my passion, I hope you can feel how badly I want it. # HR process of engage and disengage? #* I really wish I could get a chance to prove my ability, no matter short term, contract, intern or whatever, no string's attached, I'll fire myself if you are not convinced timely. # Take too long to learn csharp and selenium #* I personally think selenium is not difficult, as I've no difficultly on programming with it, with little guidance I can catch up in no time; I have written several csharp program before, it's as easy as Java. I'm a quick learner. I'll fire myself if I fail to catch up with others timely. # What if there is a better candidate? #* My agent told me I was the only one he encountered has experience of building automation frameworks from scratch for big companies. I believe I can meet the job expectation, if not, I'll fire myself. It's not about finding the best but the right person, which I believe I am.